A New Beginning
by ShelteredChild
Summary: Malfoy must give up love for the person he cares about most
1. Chapter 1

"Addie! Hurry up or all the compartments will be taken" said Nicole as you lazily got onto the Hogwarts Express. You didn't have the best sleep in the world and your eyes were red and puffy. Your dark brown hair was up in a bun as loose strands fell in front of your green eyes. As you tried to get though the aisle without crashing or completely falling asleep you stumble into many people. Some were old friends so they didn't quite mind. Nicole was running from compartment to compartment looking for a place were you two could rest. Her long, dark red hair flying everywhere.

Nicole lived in England her whole life, whereas you were from Washington, America. Her skin was as fair as porcelain, and although she didn't like to admit it, she was a very beautiful girl. With your thick brown hair and slightly tanned skin, the only thing you two shared were green eyes. As you saw her frantically running around the already starting train, you turn to your left and see an almost-empty compartment. There was only one person inside, Blaise. You decided to just walk up to Nicole and grab her by the collar and pull her inside so she would cease the embarrassment she was causing herself. The two of you enter the compartment. "Hey stranger!" you say to Blaise before he even notices that you're in the small room. Without even looking up at you from his book he replies, "Hello Adeline" Blaise was always proper and refered to you by Adeline instead of Addie. Sometimes he even called you by your full name, Adeline Genevieve Scott. Blaise was your first and best friend at Hogwarts. Although he wasn't open to even being civil to you at first since you're in the Gryffindor house, he eventually softened up.

"So, how was your summer?" Nicole asked as she put her bags above the seats. Blaise put his book down and looked at Nicole. "Well, it was pretty boring. I spent it at mostly at Malfoy Manner since my parents went to Ireland for a wedding" Nicole looked at Blaise in disgust, "How could you spend you entire summer with that creep? He...he's just so..so Malfoy!" Just then the door slid open. "Well I'd rather be Malfoy than you Amethyst" said a cold yet seductive voice. You turned to see a very handsome, tall boy with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. You've seen him before but you didn't know exactly who he was. Guessing by the way he reacted to Nicoles comment, he must have been Malfoy. He turned to you and looked you from down to up.

"Well, hello hello. I don't think I've ever met you before. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said as he gave you a smirk. You gave him a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you Draco. I'm Adeline Scott." You held out your hand and he took it and pulled you towards him. "If we stay like this, I think Im going to like you Genevieve." He said with that smirk. You leaned forward so tha you were whispering in his ear. "If we stay like this than I think someone might get hurt" Then you roughly kneed him in his groin. "OOwww. Well at least your feisty. I like that about a girl" he said as he slowly sank to the floor. Nicole grabbed your arm and began leading you out of the compartment, "UUgghh, come on Addie, let's go. We can go find another compartment". You turned around before leaving the room and looked straight into Draco's icy cold eyes. He returned the glance and stared into your dark green ones. "Well it was nice meeting you Draco" As you left, Malfoy did something that you didn't see him do the entire time there...


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe he actually smiled at you" Nicole said a she walked in front of you looking for a carriage. "You know Nicci, he's not all that bad. I don't see why you hate him so much." Nicole froze in her steps and turned around to face you. Her eyes were completely empty as she began speaking. "In my third year, I wore the most absolutely stunning white dress to the Yule ball and he came over and poured chocolate pudding into my lap and yelled 'mudblood.'" You stood there for about 5 seconds before you started laughing your ass off. "Is that it Nicci? You're not even part muggle. You're a pureblood." you said between gasps of breath. "I know. He mistook me for Grace Reyes. I don't even have black hair! And he didn't even think to apologize and he...he...why are you still laughing dammit?!" Nicole screamed as her face grew a deep red. You tried to stop your fits of laughter, but no good. Nicole stormed off and you instantly lost her in the crowd of people.

You decided it would be no use to go and look for her, so instead you went to look for your own carriage. You had no luck finding any. Finally you found one with two very large boys with dark hair. You decided to just go for it, you needed new friends anyways. You looked inside and said in your most polite voice, "Umm, excuse me. Is it ok if I ride with you guys?" They just looked at you with blank expressions. "I take that as a yes." Just as you sat opposite from the two you heard a familiar voice and then a very blonde boy came into the carriage. "I think this year might be very good for me boys. You'll never guess who I met today in that bloody trai..." Draco stopped talking when he realized you were right there. "Crabbe. Goyle. Out" he said and without any hesitations or complaints, the two oversized mutes left you and Draco alone. "Well, nice to see you again." you say with a smile. "Yeah...so...ummm" he stammered. You could see him nervously fidgeting his hands. "Umm, what house are you in?" he finally asked. "I'm in Gryffindor, but I'm not the bravest person in the world" you replied, giggling again. Draco looked you in your eyes and said "Well you're talking to a Slytherin. That has to count for something." the both of you laugh and begin talking for about 7 minutes.

You notice that he's a little closer than before and you both are leaning a little forward towards each other. You havent had your first kiss yet, so you were a bit excited. He brushes part of your hair out of your face and lifts your chin up. You can feel his warm breath on your lips. His other hand is gently going down your back. You play with his white-blonde hair with one hand while the other wraps around his neck. He pulls you to him and you both close your eyes. You can almost feel his soft lips when...

BANG!BANG!BANG! "Hey we're at the castle. Get ou..." You look at the carriage door to find your friend Robbie Reynolds looking at you all cuddled up with Draco. "I gotta go. Bye" you say as you race out of the carriage into the castle. you can hear Robbie apologizing from a distance. When you enter the Great Hall you are warmly welcomed by Hermione. "Addie, I missed you. You didn't even write me over the holidays" As you get out of her hug you take a seat between her and Seamus. "I'm sorry. I visited my older brother in Florida so I was always out at the beach" you explained, immediately missing the warm rays on your skin. "I can see." she said pointing out your tan. "So, anyways. How was your summer?" She turned to the front of the Great Hall towards the teacher table. "Well, I mostly spent it at the burrow with Ron and Harry."

"So, when are you gonna finally admit that you have a thing for Ron. I mean, he is pretty cute." Hermione turned to you, her face scarlet and she said, "Wha...what are you talking about. Ronald and I are just very good friends."

" Sure you are sweety." You both face the front to see professor McGonagall leading a bunch of first years to be sorted. After the sorting, Dumbledors speech and the grand feast, you head back into your common room. "Password" the portrait of the Fat Lady asks as you approach the hidden common room. "Fortuna Major" you say as the portrait swings open, revealing a gold and scarlet common room. You went upstairs to your room. You quickly fell asleep in your warm cozy bed.

The next morning you awoke to the rushed movements of your roommates getting ready for the first official day of school. After showing and getting dressed, you go downstairs to breakfast and sit next to Ron. "Here. It's our new schedule for this year" he says with a stuffed mouth. He passes you a piece of paper and you began to read:

Gryffindor : Year 7

Student : Genevieve D. Scott

1st period: Potions/slytherin

2nd period: Herbology/hufflepuff

3rd period : Ancient Runes/Ravenclaw

LUNCH

4th period: DADA/slytherin

5th period: Transfiguration/Ravenclaw

"Well, todays gonna be an interesting day" you say to Ron. Just then Harry comes walking to the table. He sits on the other side of you and grabs a piece of toast. "Did any of you guys do Snapes homework on Vampires?" you nod your head yes and pull out your essay and hand it to Harry. He thanks you and walks out of the Great Hall. You turn around to look at the Slytherin table. Your eyes scanned through the mess of students in green and silver. "Looking for some one?" you turn around to see Draco looking down at you with a smirk on his face. "What do you want Malfoy?" said Ron. "Shut it Weasly. You filthy blood traitor" Draco snapped. You were very taken aback. "Draco? Why would you say that to Ron. He's never done anything wrong to you!" You say defending one of your closest friends. Draco's expression softened, which seemed to surprise Ron. "I'm sorry. Ron, I didn't mean to call you that, it's just that I have a short temper" he said through gritted teeth. "Well, I came over here to ask Adeline if she would like me to escort her to potions this morning?" You smile and stand up and say, "Why of course I would " you take his hand and the two of you make your way out of the Great Hall.

As you walked into potions, you heard the most annoying voice in the world. "Drakie baby! what are you doing with that...that...THING?!" You turn to see a short girl with black hair and a pug face who could lose a couple of pounds. "Excuse me? But who do you think you're talking to like that?" you say to her. She was a few inches shorter than you so she had to look up a bit. "You're linking arms with my man." Then Draco cuts in. "Pansy, for the last time. I'm not with you, I never was and I never will be." you smile as Parkinson looks as if she's about to cry. "But, wha...what about that time when you gave me flowers and chocolates ?" Draco sighed, "I told you, that wasn't me although I wish it was because the chocolates were spiked with a zit potion and the flowers were loaded with bees." You begin laughing as the tears streamed down her pug face. She turns to you, her face all blotchy and snaps at you. "And what the bloody hell are you laughing at you prude?" She quickly made a grab for your long hair but clumsily missed. You've just about had it with her for today. "Hhmm...let me see. oh yea, this" then you punch her right in her nose and she falls back on one of the tables making some veritaserum all over herself. Some even going in her mouth. "Pansy, why don't you just go to the nurses office?" Blaise said for she had crashed into his table. "Because! I love Draco Malfoy, even though I did sleep with his best friend Goyle!" she clasped her hands over her mouth and ran out of the classroom just as Snape walked inside. "Whatever it is that happened to her I'm sure enough it has something to do with because of the smile on her face. I would take away 50 points from Gryffindor, but lucky for you , I don't fancy . I do wish that you would just tell her that you despise her so I wouldn't have to grade her essays with hearts everywhere that say Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The whole entire class began laughing until Snape banged a large leather-bound book on his desk and yelled out "NOW TAKE OUT YOUR ESSAYS ON VAMPIRES BEFORE I HAVE ONE ATTACK YOU AND YOU WON'T KNOW HOW TO CURE YOURSELF!"


End file.
